I'm only a Number
by Tori Z
Summary: Leena's been kidnapped by an organization who has brainwashed her. She can't remember who she is or where she's from all she can remember is her number..... 78114. I've got the last chapter up... reveiw if you want a seqeul! Hurry! Last chapter!
1. A new beginning

Hello everyone this is Victoria here attempting at writing a fic (notice the attempting part) and usually people say something funny up here but um… I can't think of anything right now so don't expect anything so sorry to disappoint my not so loyal fans ^_-  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over, the winner it…. The Liger 0"  
  
"YES!" Bit screamed, "Another win for us eh partner?"  
  
His Liger roared in agreement.  
  
"Wow!" his challenger said over a COM link (A/N. if that's what it's called) "I thought you would be nothing without the Blitz team, I guess I was wrong"  
  
"Right" Bit said sadly.  
  
He hated being reminded of the Blitz team. It brang back to many memories of all the good times they had along with some of the bad. It also brought back memories of her.  
  
"Stop it!" bit said to himself, "it does no good thinking of it now, Let's go liger"  
  
He and Liger ran off in no particular direction to see what they could find.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Hmmm, what was it that dad wanted?" Leena though as she mentally kicked herself for not writing down a list.  
  
"What was that?" she thought as she heard something in the alleyway. She peered in it to see if she could see something, "I wish Bit was still here… WAIT! NO! I don't want that self-arrogant bastard, who left us… who left me."  
  
"WHAT IS THAT!" Leena thought as she heard the noise again, "oh, why did dad have to have this stuff tonight?  
  
"Leena…" came a voice.  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
And that was all they saw of her for sometime.  
  
8 months later…  
  
"The Blitz team has made a striking comeback since losing two of their members, their teams still consists of four people. Jamie, Brad, Leon, and their newest addition to the team, Victoria. They have won their last eleven battles and it looks like they will continue to win more. Onto other news…"  
  
"Turn it off" Steve Taruos said.  
  
"Okay" Victoria said turning off the T.V.  
  
"Yah know dad you should stop beating yourself up about it." Leon said.  
  
"If only I hadn't asked her to go out she would still be here" Steve Tauros sighed as he walked out.  
  
Victoria felt very awkward. She hated when they started talking about her, not because she didn't like Leena after all she had never met her. It was because she felt like she was trying to replace her and that they could never accept her because of that. She had joined the team about five months after she had disappeared. They needed to start winning and she was recommended for the job. Victoria had hair that came down to her chin that was brown with blond highlights. She was 5'7", blue eyes, small features, and had an oriental look about her. In other words she was gorgeous. Like Leena she had guys falling all over her. Victoria sighed and got up. She told Jamie she was going into town and go shopping. As she was driving she thought of the other team member they had lost. She didn't know what he looked like or his name. Nobody liked to mention him and she had learned not to ask.  
  
"Oh well, I guess some things are better left un-said" she thought to herself.  
  
When she got into town she parked her car in a lot and walked to the nearest mall to see what she could find. She walked out some time later carrying a couple of bags when she ran into someone.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said.  
  
"It's okay," the person answered as he looked up at her, "Victoria!"  
  
She looked up, "BIT!"  
  
A/N: OMG HOW DOES VICTORIA KNOW BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O what a cliffhanger!! Actually not really but you'll have to review to get the next chapter… actually I'll put it up anywayz like tomorrow or something… BUT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL HAVE TO RESORT TO THE MEASURE OF ASKING SPONGBOB IF I CAN BORROW HIS GOLDEN SPATULA TO COME AFTER YOU!!! BEWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'm done but please review and flames are expected and accepted. And if you have any ideas for things later in the story please DO NOT hesitate to email me or in the review give me ideas! Okay I've bored you enough tata! 


	2. What is your name?

I only got one review…. Well besides my own but I'm must continue to write to make sure I have at least one loyal buddy. O and I picked up a writing partner *pats tiger's head* he's a very good writer except for the fact that he likes to steal my golden spatula…. \_/ there he goes off with it again…. Read and review please!  
  
"You have no name, you have no address, you have no memories, you have no family. Now what is your name?"  
  
"M-My name?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's… L-Leena"  
  
"NO! Let's start again. You have no name…"  
  
  
"Bit it's been so long since I've seen you" Victoria said, "where have you been?"  
  
Bit and Victoria had gone into a restaurant to chat.  
  
"Oh, I've been here and there, what's up with you?"  
  
"Me? Well I joined a zooids team a couple of months ago and have had fun battling."  
  
"Oh and what's it like?" Bit asked.  
  
"Well they had this bad luck streak because one of their members left and another one mysteriously vanished but than they hired me and we've been doing better."  
  
"What was the name of the two pilots that left?"  
  
"Well they won't tell me the name of the person who left and I don't know what he looks like so…"  
  
"Tell me bout the other person"  
  
"Well I've never met her either but I heard she has a feisty temper and her name is Leena."  
  
Bit's cup crashed to the floor as he let go of it in surprise making Victoria jump  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!"  
  
"Y-you're on the Blitz team?"  
  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
  
"Umm. I knew Leena she was a … good friend"  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence.  
  
"Do you think you could take me to where your team is?" Bit asked  
  
"Sure! I bet they'll love you!"  
  
"Don't count on it," He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey guys" Victoria yelled," I want you to meet someone"  
  
Jamie, Brad, Leon, and The Doc walked into the room.  
  
"So whom did you want us to meet?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Hold on I'll go get him," Victoria said walking out of the room.  
  
"Come on!" Victoria motioned towards someone.  
  
"I think this is a bad idea, I'm just gonna go…" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Victoria yelled as she dragged him into the room.  
  
"YOU!" Brad yelled standing up.  
  
"Um, hi?" Bit said timidly.  
  
"What are you doing back here!" Jamie said in disgust.  
  
Bit just looked down and shuffled his feet. Victoria blinked in surprise.  
  
"Am I missing out on something here?"  
  
"I'm kind of the member that that left…" bit said awkwardly  
  
"YOU!" Victoria exploded.  
  
Bit nodded his head.  
  
"Well it figures you never did keep any commitments"  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Steve asked.  
  
"Me and Bit?"  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
"Oh, he's my brother."  
  
Everyone jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"You …. And Bit?"  
  
Both of them nodded.  
  
"B-But that's impossible!" Leon stated  
  
"And why's that?" Bit questioned.  
  
"Well because Victoria's smart, nice and pretty and you…. We'll you're you."  
  
"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Bit yelled.  
  
A big sweatdrop rolled down the side of Victoria's head. 


	3. We meet again

Tigerlover- Ahhhhhhhh here I am again with yet another lovely chapter to my story. Along with my faithful companion my tiger that I've now recently named Tigger we will be taking you along the paths of my imagination.   
Tigger- Oh brother  
Tigerlover- don't make me even madder at you.   
Tigger- Madder?  
Tigerlover- Yes I'm still mad about the golden spatula incident sponge bob now only let's me borrow his silver one.  
Tigger- o….  
  
  
"You have no name, only a number. Now what is your name."  
  
"I have no name"  
  
"What is your number?"  
  
"My number is 78114"  
  
"And what are you?"  
  
"An Assassin…"  
  
  
"Today in the news we have to report the death of Harry Champ who was brutally murdered at his Zoid Base last night…"  
  
"H-HARRY'S DEAD?!!" Bit screamed in surprise.  
  
"What are you screaming about?" Victoria asked as she walked into the room where Jamie, Brad and Bit were sitting.  
  
All of them had numbed expressions on their face as they looked at her.  
  
"Harry's been murdered," Jamie whispered.  
  
"That's not funny Jamie"  
  
"You're right…. it's not"  
  
2 days later…  
  
They were all getting over Harry's death when another murder was reported in the news,  
  
"Alfred Dimono, a scientist who has been studying the origins of the Ultimate X's, was found dead behind a night club, beaten and shot in the head five times…"  
  
They showed a picture of how they found him, which made Victoria have to run to the bathroom.  
  
"The authorities don't know if the two murders are connected in any way and do not know if they were killed by the same person. We will keep you updated"  
  
"I've got to get out," Bit said, "I'm gonna go into town"  
  
"Be careful," Victoria warned, " and be home before dark."  
  
"Yes O mighty overlord, "Bit bowed jokingly.  
  
8 hours later…  
  
"Bit stumbled out of the club he had just been in and walked towards his jeep when he looked at his watch and groaned,  
  
"Oh man! Victoria's gonna kill me"  
  
He jumped into his jeep and started to drive back to the base when he saw a figure walking in the shadows.   
  
"I wonder if that's the murderer?"  
  
He parked his jeep and took off in the direction he saw that shadow go. He spotted the person and started to run towards it, the shadow turned a corner and Bit quickly followed. When he turned the corner he was facing a dead end with no one there,  
  
"Oh shit," He said, "this always happens in horror movies, and soon I'll be feeling someone creep up and put a knife to my throat."  
  
Bit jumped around just incase it did happen like the movies. And to his not so great surprise there was somebody behind him. He couldn't see what they looked like because he was covered in shadows.  
  
"Why were you following me?" asked a feminine voice.  
  
"Um, because… I thought you. …Were someone I knew?"  
  
Bit never was good at making up lies on the spot. He was mentally kicking himself for not coming up with a better idea when she stepped out of the shadows. He looked up at her and gasped.  
  
"LEENA?!"  
  
"Leena?" she questioned, "I am not Leena"  
  
But it was Leena. Every aspect of her looked exactly like the girl he knew. The red hair, the violet eyes and everything else. But was it really her?  
  
"Of course you are" Bit said, "That's your name!"  
  
"NO! I have no name!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have only a number"  
  
"A number?"  
  
"Yes my number is 78114"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're Leena" he repeated as he looked her in the eyes. But he didn't see the eyes he used to know. Instead of the eyes that were so friendly, full of life and spirit, he only saw eyes full of hatred, darkness and death.  
  
"I have no name" she repeated.  
  
"Come on Leena it's me, Bit"  
  
"Her eyes clouded over as if she were remembering something.  
  
"Bit…" she said softly as if a question.   
  
She reached up a hand to touch his face.  
  
"Yeah Leena it's me"  
  
She had almost touched his face when she seemed to snap back into the world from which she came and pulled back her hand again.  
  
"I'm not Leena I am 78114"  
  
"No!" Bit yelled as he took a step closer.  
  
"I have to go" she turned around and ran.  
  
"What's happened to you" Bit said to himself.  
  
As she ran away she repeated to herself,  
  
"I have no name, only a number, I have no name only a number."  
  
But something in the back of her mind nagged at her that kept saying,  
  
"I have name….but what is it?"   
  
  
Tigerlover- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO poor Leena she doesn't remember who she is…what a surprise!  
Tigger- and that's a surprise because…?  
Tigerlover- O SHUT UP! YOU'RE RUINING MY FUN *runs out of the room crying*  
Tigger- *Ahem* since she's gone I'll finish up. Please review with any comments, questions, or corrections that SHE needs to make. And I'm off to go find the silver spatula….  
Tigerlover- I HEARD THAT! 


	4. Still a voice that whispers...

Tigerlover- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH here I am back again o and a lil note to Super Hurricane he's comment was why would Leena need a gun with her attitude… who ever said that it was Leena who killed him?????????? Oooooooooooooooooooo…   
Tigger- Ignore her she's still suffering from withdraw of the golden spatula, Anywayz please review for her sake… I've got to go help her; she's unrolling the toilet paper again  
Tigerlover- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Leena staggered back as he hit her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've failed you" Leena said holding her cheek.  
  
"We have a schedule to keep, you know that!"  
  
"Yes, I know"  
  
"Than what happened?"  
  
"I was… delayed"  
  
"Delayed?" he said as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Somebody followed me and I would've killed him except for the fact I thought we didn't need any more attention than we have already received."  
  
"You thought?" he spat, "Haven't' you learned that you do not think, only follow orders. Or do we need to put you back into training?"  
  
Leena's face paled at the word training and she shook her head.  
  
"THAN NEXT TIME FOLLOW ORDERS!" with that he slammed the door and left.  
  
Leena sighed and slumped down onto her bed,  
  
"I have no name, I'm only a number…"  
  
But still there was that voice.  
  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU I SAW HER!"  
  
"Bit! She's dead, give it up" Brad yelled  
  
"And why are you so positive about that?" Bit spat.  
  
"Don't you think someone would've spotted her? We searched all over the world for her?" Leon stated.  
  
"And HOW did you pay for that?"  
  
"Harry and Doc's arch enemy, Laon helped"  
  
"Well I don't care what you say, I saw Leena today, no doubt about it!"  
  
"Well why didn't she come back with you?"  
  
"Because I don't think she knew who she was, she kept saying she had no name, only a number."  
  
A crash came from behind them. Victoria had dropped a cup and was looking at Bit with a terrified look,  
  
"W-Wh-What did you say?"  
  
"I have no name, only a number… is that what you mean?" Bit questioned.  
  
Victoria looked at him with pure terror written all over her face. She took a step back and touched her shoulder and muttered, "62087"  
  
"Victoria?" Bit questioned worriedly  
  
Victoria's face changed when she heard his voice call her names, she looked down and muttered,  
  
"Not 62087… but Victoria."  
  
She looked up at them and smiled.   
  
"Sorry bout that just thinking about something"  
  
She went to go and get a broom to pick up the mess she had made.  
  
"Bit, I'd like to believe you… but it just doesn't seem possible" Steve sighted.  
  
"Well I don't care what you or anyone else thinks or does, I saw Leena and I'm going to go search for her and find her!" Bit stated as he walked out the room.  
  
Victoria watched him and said to herself,  
  
"Big Brother, you have no idea what you just got yourself into."  
  
Bit had searched everywhere for clues but the only place he would probably find any were going to be at the death scenes and nobody was allowed in there yet. Bit sighed and went home.  
  
When he got back to the base he headed straight for bed but when he passed Victoria's room he heard her muttering something.  
  
"Victoria?" he said peeking in the room.  
  
When he saw her she was asleep muttering something. Bit smiled and turned to leave but what he heard her say next made his blood run cold,  
  
"I have no name, only a number. My number is 62087 and I am an Assassin…"  
  
Tigerlover- AHHHHHH WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO VICTORIA??  
Tigger- I think that's obvious, I mean come on can't everyone sees that she's…  
Tigerlover- hits tigger on the head with a frying pan. Okay everyone please review as soon as I get a couple more reviews I will get chapter 5 up which is rearing to go.  
Tigger- oooooooooo that hurt *holds head*  
Tigerlover- Hits him again, I've got to go sorry *drags an unconscious tigger off the screen* 


	5. I am 62087

Tigerlover- Here I am again having a fun time with my tiger friend, tigger. *Pats his head*  
Tigger- (I hate it when she does that)  
Tigerlover- So I just saw LOTR for the third time…  
Tigger- and she had to take me with her again  
Tigerlover- Well anywayz I must go kill a certain someone… Read and review  
  
Leena was sitting in the shadows watching Sandra Grey. Sandra was famous for her work on a zoid that would be a close replica of an ultimate X. She looked at a watch on her wrist and impatiently waited until Sandra was done with her meeting. About twenty minutes later Sandra walked out of the meeting.  
  
"Excuse me," said a girl coming up behind her.  
  
"You're Sandra Grey, Right?"  
  
"That would be me"  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me if something is wrong with my zoid, I brought it over to your garage and they said you were in a meeting so I came to find you."  
  
"Um, yeah I guess I could help you, jump in my car and I'll take you back to the garage," Sandra replied, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"My name? Call me Leena."  
  
  
"Did you hear the news today?" Jamie asked Brad.  
  
"No, what about it?"  
  
"That famous engineer, Sandra Grey was found dead in her garage."  
  
"Not another one," Victoria sighed interrupting the conversation.  
  
"How was she killed?" Brad asked.  
  
"Her throat had been slit, and that's not all the zoid that she was working on was stolen to."  
  
"Okay I can see the connection between Alfred Dimono and Sandra Grey but why did they kill Harry?"  
  
"For money," Victoria said, " the authorities found out that Harry's bank account has been empties."  
  
"Who could be doing this?" Jamie asked.  
  
Victoria looked up at Jamie when he said that,  
  
"If only you knew," she thought to herself.  
  
Bit came into the room yawning.  
  
"Watcha talking about?"  
  
"The murders, there was another one"  
  
That made him wake up.  
  
"Oh no, not another," Bit sighed.  
  
He looked at Victoria and remembered what she had been saying in her sleep. Victoria looked up at him and smiled. All of a sudden without relay meaning to Bit said,  
  
"62087"  
  
It happened so quick nobody saw how it happened. Victoria, in the blink of an eye, now had a gun pointed at Bit's head loaded and ready to fire.  
  
"What did you say?" she demanded.  
  
"Victoria!" yelled Jamie, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Victoria ignored him and asked bit once again, a little more slowly,  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"62087" Bit answered nervously.  
  
"Where did you get that from?"  
  
"I heard you muttering in your sleep, I have no na…"  
  
"STOP! DON'T SAY ANYMORE!"  
  
She paused for a second than said,  
  
"I don't ever want you to mention that to anyone, Bit, if you do I will not hesitate in killing you."  
  
With that she dropped her hand, which was holding the gun, to her side. Brad took a step towards her but quicker than the eye she had it up again. She took a step backwards, still holding the gun up than she turned around and ran.  
  
Tigerlover- OOOO POOR VICTORIA! Her secret is somewhat out…  
Tigger-*from a somewhat uncomfortable position hanging from the ceiling cries out*  
Help me!  
Tigerlover- YOU SHUT UP! You're not going anywhere until you tell me where the silver spatula is from the earlier chapters.  
Tigger- it's kinda um … destroyed  
Tigerlover- WHATTTTT?!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT I'M CALLING SPONGE.  
Tigger- *his fur turns white with fear* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator- WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO POOR TIGGER?! Will sponge really hurt him? And who is this mysterious sponge?! Stay tuned for the answers 


	6. I've found you

Tigerlover- MWA HA HA HA HA! I've brought my friend sponge into the picture; soon I will have my revenge on tigger for destroying my spatulas!!!!  
Sponge- Oh he's a cute lil feller isn't he now! *Pats tigger's head*  
Tigerlover- *eye starts twitching*   
Tigger- hehaw  
Tigerlover- *looms over sponge* YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!  
Sponge- EEK!  
Tigerlover- read the story while I go kill some certain people…  
  
Victoria was walking around outside trying to forget everything about her past,  
  
Flashback…  
  
"Who are you!" Victoria screamed.  
  
"I am number 4082, on of the first to become an Assassin, and you are going to become one too."  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
end flashback…  
  
"Oh why won't they leave me alone?"  
  
Victoria sighed as she looked at the sky with tears in her eyes. She hated those memories, all that blood…  
  
Flashback…  
  
Victoria was creeping along in the shadows when she saw her, Doctor Arlene Smith. She crept forward as she pulled out a knife…  
  
End flashback…  
  
Tears rolled down her face. She looked at her hands and saw so much blood, the blood of all the people she had killed. After she had left they sent people after her, but she was their best, nobody could reach her so they gave up. But still they had left so many scars, so many memories…  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed into the unhearing night sky.  
  
Bit looked at her sadly from a distance.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bit thought to himself.  
  
  
Leena was searching through all the databases at the organization. She could find nothing. She didn't give up, she couldn't give up.  
  
"Where are you?" she murmured to herself.  
  
She clicked on some files,  
  
"Hmm, what's this?" she questioned as a file appeared on the screen, which she hadn't noticed before. She clicked on it and a box popped up asking for a password.  
  
"A password? What could it be?"  
  
She typed in a few words but none worked. She slammed the keyboard in frustration.  
  
"Access granted" the computer said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Apparently Leena had typed in the right password…. Whatever that was.  
  
The file was of all the Assassins that had dies or escaped. Afterall there was no "leaving" this organization. She clicked on the list of escapees. The only ones that had escaped had already been hunted down or died for other reasons… except one, Leena clicked on the file. A picture appeared of a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes and small features. Leena looked at the name,  
  
"I've finally found you, Victoria"  
  
Tigerlover- O.o how did Leena find out about Victoria??? O my stay tuned and find out.  
Tigger and Sponge- *hanging from nooses*… X_X , X_X  
Audience gasps in surprise  
Tigerlover- *looks over at them* oh don't worry that's just mummies for what I'm going to do to them when I find them. *Changed into camouflage* shh I'm off to find them  
Tigger and Sponge- Hiding in the audience in dumb and dumber costumes *start to whimper*  
  
Narrator- what will happen to our poor beloved characters well actually one beloved and one new but… anywayz you also might want to stay tuned for what will happen to Victoria and Leena … 


	7. The day you left...

Tigerlover: AHHHHH WHERE ARE THOSE TWO! *Scans audience for sponge and tigger*  
  
Sponge and tigger in dumb and dumber costumes: * look at each other and whimper *  
  
Tigerlover: Well while I'm waiting for someone to help me, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I would say I've been looking for sponge and tigger but in reality I've just been busy with school. Sorry I'll try to get up 5 chapters this weekend to make up for it.  
  
Member in the audience: HEY! SINCE YOU'RE DOING THAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE SPONGE AND TIGGER ARE??  
  
Tigerlover: * Runs into the audience, kisses him and smiles * "where?!!!!!*  
  
Sponge and tigger: o.O  
  
Victoria was walking back to the base hoping that everyone was asleep; she didn't feel like answering questions. When she got back nobody was around…. Except Bit, He looked up at her and didn't say anything  
  
"I'm sorry," she started.  
  
"Victoria, do you think you could tell me what's going on?"  
  
Victoria sighed and sat down but remained quiet for a while before she started.  
  
"Do you remember that day you left to go out on your own?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, yeah, a little"  
  
"That's the day when it all started, the day that Victoria died and number 62087 came into life…"  
  
  
  
"Bit where are you gong?" a childish voice asked.  
  
"I'm going to go see what I can find out in the world," Bit said.  
  
"Can't I come?"  
  
"No, sorry. You've got to stay here and stay care of mom," with that Bit gave her a hug and left.  
  
"Bye, Big brother, come and visit," Victoria yelled after him.  
  
He gave her a wave, jumped in his jeep and left.  
  
Later that night…  
  
"MOM! I'm going out to the movies with a couple of friends, "Victoria yelled.  
  
"Alright! Be home by eleven!"  
  
Victoria grabbed her coat as she walked out the door. She looked at her watch,  
  
"Oh crap! I'm late!" Victoria started running.  
  
"Where are you off to so fast?" Someone asked her.  
  
She slowed down to see who had said that. She looked around and didn't see anyone until they stepped out of a darkened alleyway.  
  
"I've got to go," Victoria said taking off.  
  
Before she got to far her grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
"I don't think so," he said and sprayed something in her face.  
  
Victoria started to cough and than passed out. She never did make it to the movies that night, nor was she home by eleven…  
  
  
  
"Oh, my head," Victoria groaned as she came to.  
  
She tried to move but couldn't. She opened her eyes and noticed her surroundings; She was in a room that had nothing in it besides the chair that she was strapped into and a number that was engraved onto the wall in front of her, 62087. Victoria was staring at it when she heard someone open a door behind her. The person closed the door and came to stand in front of her. He was a middle-aged man with black hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hello 62087," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?' She asked angrily.  
  
"Welcome to the Assassins, I will be your leader and you will answer to me, if you do not cooperate we have methods to torture you. Now let the training begin!"  
  
With that he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Who are you, what is this place, why did you kidnap me…" she would've continued but he stopped her.  
  
"I would answer those but you won't remember when we're done with you so I'm not going to bother."  
  
He walked out the door and another man came in that looked like a doctor. He wheeled in a tray of instruments and brought in a chair. Victoria eyed him angrily but said nothing. He looked up at her and in a monotone voice he started to speak,  
  
"You are an assasin, you answer to and only to K-1, you have no name…."  
  
Victoria finally said something,  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are telling this shit? And who the fuck is K- 1?"  
  
The man answered her in the same monotone voice,  
  
"I am your trainee and K-1, the man who was just in here, is your leader," he paused before starting up again, "You have no family, you have no address, you have no name only a number, your number is 62087…."  
  
He continued as Victoria thought to herself,  
  
"I won't let him get to me, I'm stronger that that…..  
  
  
  
Tigerlover: AHHH * stretches out * All done with that chapter please review so I can get up the next one * pulls out gun * now to deal with those two dorks…  
  
Tigger: * stands up * I RESENT THAT!  
  
Sponge: TIGGER YOU JUST BLEW OUR COVER!!!  
  
Tigerlover: MWA HAHAHA * aims gun *  
  
Sponge and Tigger: RUN!!!  
  
Tigerlover: Thanks for the tip!  
  
*Audience member is still in shock from her kissing him *  
  
Tigerlover: HERE KITTY KITTY, HERE SPONGE! 


	8. And so it begins

Tigerlover: Back again with another chapter, even though nobody reviewed L * turns around and starts crying *  
Sponge: *ventures near her and gives her a quick pat on the back, steps back quickly * are you okay??  
Tigerlover: *sniff * yeah I think so, I just wish I was more popular  
Tigger: LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN!   
Tigerlover: *eyes blaze up in a fiery storm, slowly stands up and looks at him * what… did… you… just… say?  
Tigger: mommy….  
  
A week had passed since the Assassins had kidnapped Victoria. For the time that she had been there all she had one was listen to her 'trainee' and slowly been brainwashed to believe what they were saying was true.  
  
  
"We cannot accept her, she is too strong. She could be the prophecy that they have been talking about; you know the one that might destroy us! Do you remember this prophecy?"  
  
"Yes I do but she will be of great value to us! We need her to continue on!" K-1 exploded.  
  
"Remember who you are speaking to! Though, I agree she could be of value to us but she is at high risk of remembering and escaping"  
  
"I won't let that happen"  
  
"How can you be sure? And if she does escape what could we do?"  
  
"What we've done to everyone else"  
  
"I'm afraid that won't work on her…"  
  
"Than it won't happen!"  
  
"Fine, we'll agree to this. BUT, if she does escape…. The consequences will be high and you will be held responsible…"  
  
"Yes, I understand"  
  
  
  
A man walked into Victoria's room and came to stand by the chair she was in. Victoria looked up at him with a dull look on her face.  
  
"62087, we have a mission for you if you are ready," he said.  
  
"Yes," she answered with a spark in her eyes," I am ready"  
  
He handed her a folder and said,   
  
"Read this and get the job done by eleven. Follow it as it's written if not consequences will be great"  
  
With that he turned around and left. Victoria looked at the folder and opened it, there was information on a multibillionaire that she was supposed to kill and get access to his account. She sighed got up and left the room to prepare. She paused at the doorway and looked back at the engraved numbers on the wall and said,  
  
"So it begins…"  
  
  
Later that night….  
  
  
Victoria walked up to the fence slowly trying to not be seen. She tried to think about what the folder had said.  
  
"There will be two security guards, one at the entrance and one patrolling, avoid both and climb the fence, at the entrance, two Dobermans will be guarding it, kill both silently. get in and kill Tom Bernard."  
  
Victoria climbed over the fence and up to the entrance. She saw the two dogs, they were asleep.  
  
"No point in killing them," she thought to herself.  
  
She sneaked past them and up the stairs. As she walked around Tom's mansion she noticed that he was a very traveled man from all the stuff he had placed around his home. Victoria wished she had time to do those kinds of things. Tom suddenly walked out of a room and spotted her,  
  
"Excuse me miss, can I help you?"  
  
Victoria looked up at him and asked,  
  
"Do you enjoy your freedom?"  
  
"He startled at the question but answered,  
  
"Well, yes I think so. I wish I had more but being me, I don't think I can. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I envy you, you have no idea what you have and you take it for granted and wish for more," When she said the final words she pulled out her fun and shot him.  
  
She went over to him and stood above his body and said,  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
  
  
"How did the mission go?"  
  
Victoria looked at her leader.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I hear that you didn't kill the dogs?" K-1 asked seething.  
  
" There was no reason too"  
  
BAM!  
  
K-1 had pushed her up against the wall  
  
"THERE IS A REASON TO EVERYTHING! ACCEPT IT THE WAY IT IS AND DO IT!"  
  
What Victoria did next should've been avoided  
  
"I'm not scared of you," she told him as she pushed him away from her.  
  
"YOU BITCH! I SE YOU ARE NOT AS READY AS WE THOUGHT YOU WERE! DOCTOR!!" he yelled to someone outside of the room.  
  
"Yes?' cam a man from outside.  
  
"62087 needs another week"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
The man ran to go and get his tools  
  
"Next time I won't be as lenient" K-1 said as he turned to leave.  
  
"There won't be a next time" was her reply.  
  
"I see you are already learning"  
  
"No, you misunderstand me. Next time will be when I've killed you and have fed you to the birds"  
  
K-1 looked back at her and said to the doctor who had returned,  
  
"Make it two weeks"  
  
"Just remember," Victoria said making him pause, "There won't be a next time"  
  
Tigerlover: well I'm done with this chapter, and in your reviews I want opinions on how I'm going to torture tigger! I'm open to anything!  
Tigger: BE KIND!!  
Sponge: Am I in trouble?  
Tigerlover: No, as long as you help me in torturing him  
Sponge: I COULDN'T DO THAT HE'S MY FRIEND!!  
Tigerlover: ……excuse me for a moment * the curtains fall and you see some struggling… curtains re-open* OKAY! Now I'm taking suggestions to torture both sponge and tigger! PLEASE I need you to review if I'm going to do the next chapter!! 


	9. A bad decision

Tigerlover: well I didn't get any reviews for what to do with those two * points at tigger and sponge * so I'll just leave them up there and hope that someone comes up with an idea I can't think of any right now I'm dealing with some other issues  
Tigger: I'll tell you what Victoria if you let me down I'll help you in tormenting sponge  
Tigerlover: I hate traitors * takes her slingshot and hits him on the head with an m&m * THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!  
Tigger: OWWWW!  
Sponge: heheheheheh  
Tigerlover: ………….is that laughter I hear?  
Sponge: er…..  
  
A.N- okay I'm really sorry about one part of chapter 7… I think, it's the part where bit is leaving to go out and he says you need to stay here to take care of mom and dad… well scratch out the dad part because that interferes with the next part of my story…. I would go and fix it but seeing the computer that I had saved it on is kind of temporarily infected with a virus I can't….. so just bear with me!   
  
The two weeks passed very slowly. Day in and Day out Victoria had to listen to the same man repating the same thing over and over again. And K-1 found himself in the room of judges again.  
  
"We told you she is too strong!"  
  
"I can change that!" K-1 argued.  
  
"NO! it is too late she has already undergone 8 weeks of 'lessons' and she is still defiant, she cannot be tamed!"  
  
"Please! Give me one more month and if I haven't tamed her by than…I will discard of her," K-1 pleased.  
  
"The judges looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"one more month, but if she isn't tamed…."  
  
"yes, I understand."  
  
K-1 nodded and turned to walk out but one of the judges asked before he left,  
  
"Before you go, tell us, why does she mean somuch to you?"  
  
"because," K-1 paused, "She is my daughter"  
  
  
  
K-1 slammed open the door to cell 62087. The doctor looked up in mid-sentence and was about to say something but K-1 held up his hand and told him to get out. The doctor whimpered and scurried out of his way. K-1 walked over to the chair where Victoria was chained in and slammed his hands down on the armrests and looked her in the eye and asked in a forceful tone,  
  
"what is your name?"  
  
Victoria looked at him and said,  
  
"don't you know? Or do I have to remind you everyday you come in here with the same question?"  
  
"DAMN YOU!" he screamed, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT!"  
  
He whipped around so his back was facing towards her.  
  
"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU LISTEN!?"  
  
"I will NEVER listen to you, but what I don't understand is why you care so much!"  
  
"because, that is what a father is supposed to do!"  
  
Victoria looked at him with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"YOU! Are NOT my father!" she paused to calm down… it didn't work, "MY FATHER DIED WHEN I WAS TWO!"  
  
"your father did not die, he left for bigger and better things and it transformed him into this," he guestured to himself.  
  
Victoria looked at him closely and noticed some similarities but did not believe  
  
"you are not him, besides he had a scar on his face"  
  
K-1 looked at her carefully and than took his hand and pulled away artificial skin that covered a hideous scar that went from his eye down to his chin. Victoria stared as the reality sunk in,  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed trying to lunge at him but chains withheld her.  
  
"BASTARD! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LEFT US FOR THIS! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON US FOR WHAT YOU CALL BIGGER AND BETTER THINGS! IF YOU 'CARE' SO MUCH ABOUT ME NOW, WHY DIDN'T YOU THAN?!"  
  
Victoria was filled with so much rage she didn't see it coming, K-1 raised his hand and slapped her. He pushed her back in the chair and told her in a low whisper,  
  
"Remember who you are talking to!"  
  
"GEE DAD! I'M SO SORRY IT'S KIND OF HARD TO REMEMBER YOU WHEN YOU NEVER WERE AROUND!"  
  
K-1 galred at her and shook his head.  
  
D"don't do this, don't make me kill you over such trivial matters. Accept it, no embrace it you are 62087, forget the past and welcome your future!"  
  
"I COULD NEVER FORGET MOM AND BIT!" she seethed at him.  
  
"bit?" K-1 said confused, "oh yes, he was weak, too much in love with everything, he had no sense at all…"  
  
He was about to continue but was interrupted when he heard a chain snap. He looked at Victoria and was surprised to see that she was starining against the chains and had managed to break one.  
  
"Bit was my best friend! My brother! And I WILL NOT LET YOU TALK ABOUT HIM IN THAT MANNER!"  
  
SNAP!  
  
Another chain broke.  
  
K-1 started to back out of the room.  
  
"so much power," he muttered, "too much…"  
  
SNAP!  
  
Another snap brought him back to reality. He ran out of the room and sealed the door. He heard one more enraged yell from her before he took off down the hall. As he was running he slammed into the doctor. The doctor asked if he was okay but all K-1 could mutter was,  
  
"so much power, so much, too much…."  
  
Then he turned and kept on running. The doctor stood stunned but decided he should go on with the lessons. Bad decision. Actully his last decision.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
"MWA HAHAHA!"  
  
As this echoed down the halls guards rushed to cell block 62087. What they saw was a gruesome sight. Victoria still chained by one ankle had managed to grab the doctor and strangle him to death with one of the chains. And than she tore him limb from limb. The gurads looked on with horror as she looked up at them and said in a low sinister voice,  
  
"Now which of you wants to be desert?"  
  
Tigerlover: AHH WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY BELOVED VICTORIA!!!  
Tigger: she's turned into you  
Tigerlover: * grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*  
Sponge: HE'S JUST KIDDING! JUST KIDDING!  
Tigerlover: ARG!!! I might not be able to get another chapter up considering the fact that I'm grounded and not supposed to be on anywayz! And I have to hurry and get this up! Have fun with the 4 chapters I put up today! AND SORRY I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SPELLCHECK!! AND GRAMMARCHECK EITHER! 


	10. No more

Tigerlover: Okay okay I'm back again!!  
Sponge: Look my friend why do you continue to write this story?  
Tigger: Yeah I mean nobody even reads it considering how many reviews you've gotten!  
Tigerlover: WHAT!!  
Sponge: er…. I mean really 17 reviews that's it!  
Tigerlover: well at least somebody is reading my story and that's good enough for me  
Sponge: yeah but…  
Tigerlover: AND IF ANYBODY HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT I'D LIKE TO SEE THEM TELL ME!!!!  
Sponge: * Gulp*  
  
"K-1 we have decided that you can no longer take 62087 to be trained"  
  
"Not after last week's catastrophe, we lost one of our best doctors and will not risk losing another."  
  
"It is time you gave her to us"  
  
K-1 looked up at them and smiled,  
  
"I can't allow you to take her"  
  
"AND WHY NOT?! WE ARE THE JUDGES, HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY US!!"  
  
"Because, I have perfected her, she will be great beyond belief!"  
  
"Please, spare us your braggery!"  
  
"As if we would believe you, a week ago she was so out of control she killed a man and you ran terrified from her!"  
  
"I know it is hard to believe but I chained her with titanium chains and made it so she could not speak back. It was much better because after the catastrophe she was much calmer and tired out."  
  
"I see…well if you could prove to us that she is better, than we will be more lenient with your punishment."  
  
"Yes, send her on a mission, a hard one"  
  
"yes, my lords, it shall be done"  
  
  
  
"62087, we have a mission for you"  
  
Victoria looked at K-1 with eyes that not even the devil could stare into without getting shivers. K-1 had to calm himself down, he was ready to run out again.  
  
"What is my mission?" her voice sounded dead and had no hope in it. She had turned into a machine.  
  
"Your mission is to steal this model of zoid," he handed her a folder, "it's brand new and as so much security that not even a fly could get past. And kill the scientist that made it."  
  
Victoria nodded and walked out of the room. When she was gone K-1 let out a sigh and smiled,  
  
"SHE IS MINE!"  
  
Later that night….  
  
Screams were coming from a zoid hanger but soon they were silenced. 10 minutes later police came up to the garage but they were too late. The zoid was gone along with 27 people. The ones that managed to survive could mutter nothing but.  
  
"62087"  
  
Back at the base…  
  
"I see you killed more than necessary," K-1 circled around her pleased, "Good, you will be the greatest Assassin ever!"  
  
Victoria stood there staring forward.  
  
"Well, I already have your next mission prepared for tomorrow, sleep well!"  
  
He left.  
  
Victoria looked down in her hand where a flower lay. She had picked it up on the way. She looked at it and thought,  
  
"So beautiful, so innocent……… so free"  
  
A tear trickled down her face. She quickly closed her hand and crushed it. She turned her hand over and released it letting the flower petals sink to the floor.  
  
"No more," she said softly and walked away and didn't look back.  
  
  
Tigerlover: OH NO!! VICTORIA'S GIVEN UP HOPE!!  
Sponge: what a surprise, the flower killer!  
Tigerlover: right…  
Tigger: Hum Dee dum I hope you get more reviews Tiger  
Tigerlover: WHY THANK YOU!!  
*Tigger grins at sponge and sticks out his tongue *  
Sponge: what a suck up  
Tigerlover: PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET MORE CHAPTERS UP!!! 


	11. Always keep your promises

Tigerlover: HAHA I have another chapter up today, well hopefully I'll get it up  
Tigger: Oh and also we screwed up on downloading chapter 10 so you better go read it again if you want the story to make sense!  
Sponge: Please help me  
*Both Tigerlover and Tigger glare at him *  
Sponge: EPP!   
  
"62087, I have another mission for you," K-1 said to Victoria  
  
Victoria sighed inwardly at the thought of another mission; she had done so many she couldn't even count them.  
  
"62087?"  
  
Victoria still didn't turn around  
  
K-1 sighed; ever since they had gotten her a new room with a view of the outside world it had taken more effort to get her attention.  
  
"62087!" he yelled this time.  
  
Victoria sighed once again but stood up and turned around.  
  
"That's better, now your mission is to kill a women and her son that might get in the way of our plans."  
  
Victoria nodded her head and asked,  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
K-1 hesitated before answering,  
  
"Um, you don't need to know that. Here's the address,"  
  
He handed a piece of paper and said,  
  
"Go now"  
  
He left the room as Victoria memorized the address and than threw it away. She walked out of the room for the last time.  
  
"I wonder why I cant' know their names," she thought but just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Victoria walked into one of the garages and jumped in a jeep and drove away.  
  
"Freedom," she sighed.  
  
Victoria never understood why she came back. No she knew why, K-1 had put that device in her head that over rid such thoughts as that. The only way to get rid of it was to kill him but it over rid those thoughts to. Tears streamed down her face as her heart sang the melody of freedom but her mind was overriding it with the chant of captivity. She was glad this address was two hours away; it gave her more time to get away from the harsh world of reality. She drove on silently and looked at birds that were flying by; she could feel her spirit trying to soar with them. Victoria sighed and smiled.   
  
The Trip was over to soon. She pulled into a driveway that looked too familiar. Victoria walked up to the door and was about to sneak in but decided that for once in her life she was going to ring the doorbell.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Victoria waited and heard a small pitter-patter of footsteps.   
  
"Hello, may I hel…Victoria?"  
  
Victoria looked at the women and her face drained.  
  
"Mom, who is it?" came a voice from the room next to the hallway.  
  
Victoria looked to see who it was.  
  
"Bit…" she breathed, "Mom"  
  
She looked at her mom for the first time in 8 years. Tears spilled out as Victoria backed away.  
  
"No, I can't," Victoria, said to herself.  
  
She turned around and ran, dropping her gun and all other weapons she had with her. She jumped in the jeep and started to drive back to the base. Victoria's anger was building.  
  
"How dare he!" she said to no one, "kill mom and Bit? LIKE HELL I WILL!"  
  
Memories were flooding back to her. Memories of her childhood, school, Bit, mom and that night she had been kidnapped.  
  
"Oh daddy is your little girl ever going to surprise you!"  
  
Victoria finally pulled up to the base. She stepped out and approached the building slowly.  
  
K-1 sensed when she stepped onto the base, he sensed she was angry and he sensed that a storm was building. He ran, he ran fast and far from that room. He had to get out of there. This was going to be worse than the time she had killed the doctor.  
  
"Where to go," he muttered panicky.  
  
He sensed her presence everywhere.  
  
BOOM BOOM  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
BOOM BOOM  
  
The footsteps were getting closer.  
  
BOOM BOOM  
  
"Run, run, run," he panted to himself.  
  
BOOM BOOM  
  
She was getting closer  
  
BOOM BOOM  
  
Closer  
  
BOOM BOOM  
  
He rounded the corner…  
  
BOOM  
  
And there she was.  
  
"NO!" he screamed and turned to run.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
So much power in that voice, so much that he did stop; he had no choice. He turned to face her.  
  
"Please…no!" he begged.  
  
"You have done nothing but hurt me, you made me kill those innocent people, well let's see how you can take it!" she yelled.  
  
Suddenly K-1 had all of her memories and murderers running through his head.  
  
"NO! STOP! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"  
  
"NO! YOU WILL SUFFER WHAT I HAVE HAD TO SUFFER!"  
  
So much blood, he couldn't take it, everywhere there was blood, no place to run, no place to hide or escape.  
  
Than the memories stopped. K-1 looked up and saw Victoria had her eyes closed. He thought he could escape. He got up to run but was hit by and energy blast that Victoria had emitted from her body. The judge's words rang in K-1's head,  
  
"She is too strong… you can't control her…you will suffer the consequences"  
  
"So much power," he muttered   
  
"More than you can imagine," Victoria said," and now you will find out how it feels to be one of my victims"  
  
She loomed over him and formed an energy saber.  
  
"Nice to get to know you daddy," were the last words he would ever hear.  
  
  
  
The next day a guard ran into the judge's room screaming that K-1 was dead. The judges rushed outside to see what had happened. When they got outside they were disgusted at what they saw. All over were birds and the reason was that spread over the ground was pieces of body parts. K-1's head was stuck in the ground on a stake, which had a sign on it that read,  
  
"There won't be a next time I promised because next time I would feed him to the birds and number 62087, Victoria, ALWAYS keeps her promises."   
  
  
  
Tigerlover: eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww  
Tigger: NO SHE'S TURNING INTO YOU!  
Tigerlover: * whips out frying pan and hits him on the head *  
Sponge: MWA HAHAHAHA!  
Tigerlover: I'll hit you too  
Sponge: don't matter I'm a sponge!  
Tigerlover: *pulls out a hairdryer *  
Sponge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Tigerlover: while I'm making sponge all nice and DRY! Please REVIEW! Pretty please :) 


	12. Lost and Found

Tigerlover- Well um I'm back!!!  
Tigger- To all of our dismay…  
Tigerlover- ::whips out frying pan:: What did you say???  
Sponge- HE SAID TO ALL….  
Tigger- ::covers his mouth:: heh….. JUST KIDDING!  
Tigerlover- mm hmmmm…. Well anyways I'm really sorry bout the long delay of this chapter but school's been a nightmare for me! So yeah…. Um well there's only one more chapter after this so………… yeah J  
  
Bit stared at Victoria.  
  
"I wish I could forget it all but I can't"  
  
"This is what Leena is going through?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I need to help her," she said, "I'm the only one who can."  
  
"I'm coming!" Bit said  
  
"Us too!" Brad and Jamie said tumbling into the room.  
  
"Have you been there this whole time?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a sad thing that this is happening and we want to help!" Brad stated.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys can't help, it's too dangerous"  
  
  
  
  
Leena jumped in a jeep and took off. She was never coming back to this place.  
  
"Oh yes you are," came a voice.  
  
"NO!" Leena thought desperately, "I have to over ride that damn chip!"  
  
"You won't be able to do it 78114"  
  
Leena clutched her head and forgot she was driving.  
  
"SHIT!" She screamed as she swerved off the road.  
  
"Come back 78114, you're safe back here"  
  
Leena was ready to tear her head off.  
  
"I have to find Victoria, than I will come back."  
  
"better" the voice said and faded out.  
  
Leena swung back on the road and drover towards her destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why cant' we come?!" They all said at once.  
  
"You'll get in the way and…. I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Why would you?"  
  
"when I get angry the power inside of me takes over and I have no sense left. The only person going besides me is Bit."  
  
"Bit?" they questioned.  
  
"He and Leena have something going. Bit was what snapped me out of it and hopefully he'll come through for her too."  
  
With that Victoria got up and left.  
  
  
  
  
Leena had been on the road for 8 hours straight and she was almost there she could feel it.  
  
  
  
  
"Victoria when are we leaving?" Bit asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon"  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
  
  
  
Leena slowly walked up to the base.  
  
"why does this seem so familiar?" she asked herself, "Why am I even doing this?"  
  
She knew why, that one night after she has completed a mission she had been walking around, restless to do something. That's when she had stumbled onto her leader M-3 talking to the Judges………  
  
"Please, give me another chance!"  
  
"No, M-3 do you remember K-1?"  
  
"Yes, but he was a fool!"  
  
"And he was killed for trying to train a mish-heven"  
  
"Mis-heven?" M-3 said confused.  
  
"yes, Assassins with so much power that they can't control it when it reaches full power"  
  
"what does that have to do with 78114?"  
  
"she is one of them"  
  
"and we will not risk what happened last time again!"  
  
"78114 isn't like that and if she escaped I would track her down!"  
  
"NO! the last one, 62087 escaped and we sent too many people after her and none returned"  
  
"but 78114 hasn't shown such potential!"  
  
"she has not had a reason too"  
  
"Please! Just one week!"  
  
"No…."  
  
"Wait! Maybe we should let him, 62087 was tamed for sometime but when he sent her to kill her family…… well until than she was our best"  
  
"Fine, one week, but we're warning you don't set her off or you will pay the consequences"  
  
"Thank you," M-3 bowed and walked out muttering, "Stupid K-1 he should've put a destruction mechanism in her! Than she would be dead!"  
  
Leena like all Assassins aimed to please her leader and now she was about to get this 62087 and be the top assassin.  
  
  
  
Leena stepped into the garage and saw a gun sniper. Leena gasped and walked over to it. It seemed so familiar and she had the urge to climb up in it.  
  
"No" she said shaking her head, "stick to the plan!"  
  
She walked into the base, it was dark. Everything looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Leena was walking around when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She ducked behind a piece of furniture. A girl stepped into the kitchen and turned on the light. Leena got a good look at who it was, it was Victoria.  
  
"I've finally found you," she thought to herself.  
  
Tigerlover- EEEK!!!!! NOOOOO Leena's found Victoria!!  
WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO!!  
Tigger- Oh please you know what's going to happen after all you DID write this  
Tigerlover- ::glares at him::   
Tigger- ::glares back::  
::and the glaring continues::  
Sponge- okay well ANYWAYZ!!! Please review cuz if you don't you ain't getting the last chapter!!! SO WE MUST GET AT LEAST A COUPLE OF REVEIWS!! Flames are accepted but please don't get them too close too me, I tend to dry out… 


	13. The beginning of the End

Tigerlover: Oh here we are with the last chapter!!  
Sponge: I'm leaving…  
Tigerlover: WHA… WHY??   
Sponge: Because there's no point in staying I know how it turns out and the end is making me mad   
Tigger: Me too I'm leaving  
Tigerlover: YOU CAN'T LEAVE I OWN YOU!!  
Tigger: damn…  
Sponge: LATER!  
Tigerlover: Grrrr…… well anyways… on to the story!!  
  
  
"I'm so hungry," Victoria moaned, "What to eat?"  
  
Leena watched her as she pulled out her gun.  
  
"Victoria paused for a second as if listening to something which, made Leenas heart skip a beat. Victoria went back to her sandwich, hurried to finish it, shut the fridge and turned off the lights. It took awhile before Leena got accustomed to the dark but as soon as she was she crept into the kitchen and looked around for where Victoria had went. She slowly walked out into the hall looking down it. She was about to peek in the rooms when,  
  
::Click::   
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Leena could feel a gun being put to her head.  
  
"Drop it," Victoria growled.  
  
Leena dropped her gun.  
  
"So you thought you could sneak up on the best? Please don't be dumb, I could kill you right now just like I did to anyone else that came after me but I don't think Bit would like it"  
  
"Bit?" Leena questioned.  
  
"You remember him don't you?' Victoria asked.  
  
Leena didn't answer.  
  
"Maybe if I show you to him you'll remember"  
  
"NO!" Leena screamed and turned around," Not like this!"  
  
Leena tried o grab Victoria's gun but she was too quick. Victoria kicked her legs from underneath her and made her fall down. Leena landed and rolled back, grabbed her gun and stood up. She pointed the gun to where Victoria had been. She was gone. Leena whirled around but she wasn't there either.  
  
"I thought you would be better than that," Victoria taunted from somewhere down the hall.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Leena screamed.  
  
"Yes, let your anger rise, let the mis-heven come out!"  
  
"I don't' know what you're talking about!" Leena yelled as she looked for her.  
  
"OH please you're like me, so much power you can't control it?"  
  
"That's not me"  
  
"Yes it is, that's the only reason they ever take a women to be an assassin. They obviously haven't quite gotten to you yet."  
  
Come out and show yourself!"  
  
"I don't think so, I want to see how powerful you are, see I've learned to control it, and you haven't so I think it would be fun"  
  
"You coward!"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
BAM!  
  
Leena felt a bullet whiz past her.  
  
"One centimeter to the right and that would've killed you"  
  
Leena could feel her anger rising.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"  
  
A door to the right opened and someone stepped out. She pointed her gun and…  
"AHHH!" Leena screamed  
  
Victoria had rammed into her side.  
  
"No, no that's not me, and besides do you really want to kill Bit?"  
  
Leena looked up at who had opened the door and sure enough there was Bit staring at her in surprise.  
  
"Leena!" he gasped.  
  
"No," she whispered and got up to run.  
  
"I don't think so!" Victoria yelled as she grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"No! You came here to fight and we're going to fight!"  
  
Leena couldn't take anymore.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"finally," Victoria muttered, "but not in here"  
  
She threw Leena out the window and jumped out after her. They both landed on the sand and rolled a few feet. Victoria started to summon her power. Leena was screaming as her power started building.  
  
"This is going to e on hell of a fight!" Victoria yelled manically.  
  
Leena stopped screaming and stood up. She looked at Victoria and summoned an energy saber. Victoria did the same.  
  
"So Leena how does it feel to have so much power?"  
  
"Leena snarled at her before jumping in the air and slamming her saber down on Victoria. Before it hit, Victoria held her's up in a defensive position.   
  
"Please!" Victoria taunted, "You'll have to do better than that!"  
  
Leena screamed and tried to slam her in the stomach. Victoria teleported behind her and grabbed her arms.   
  
"Didn't know that I could do that did you?"  
  
"You cant' win!" Leena yelled.  
  
"Oh, I seriously doubt that"  
  
Leena teleported away from her.  
  
"Look what they've done to you!" Victoria said to her.  
  
"What? Made me something great?" Leena yelled back  
  
"You can't be great if you don't have a family!"  
  
"They are my family!"  
  
"NO! You're family is here!"  
  
"Not anymore! I can't believe you left, you could've been great!"  
  
Victoria just shook her head and charged at Leena. She tried to get out of the way but Victoria was too fast, she punched her in the stomach and slammed her on the ground.  
  
"Yes, I could've been great, the greatest ever… but at the expense of others?"  
  
Leena struggled to get out of her grasp but Victoria held on.  
  
"How long will it take you to realize it's not worth it? I was there for 8 years and you've only been there for about one. They made the mistake of sending me after Bit and mom. What will it take for you to remember?"  
  
"I don't want to remember!"  
  
"Because they taught you to think that! Don't you see you have no freedom!"  
  
Leena stopped struggling for a moment but than head butted Victoria. She stumbled off Leena and backed away before pulling up her energy saber again. Leena dived at her and pushed her down. Victoria rolled and stood up but too late. Leena brought her hand down on her back. Victoria gasped as she collapsed. Leena was about to slam her energy saber down into her when something rammed into her side.  
  
She looked up…  
  
"BIT!"  
  
"I won't let you hurt her!" Bit yelled, "and I don't want you to be hurt anymore!"  
  
Leena just stared at him. He got up and offered his hand.  
  
"Will you hurt him?" Victoria asked still holding her stomach.  
  
Leena didn't answer.  
  
Victoria asked again, "Will you hurt him or are you ready to remember?"  
  
Leena sighed and go up. She looked at Bit than to Victoria.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Victoria nodded her head and closed her eyes. All of a sudden everything came flooding back. Leena fell to the round on her knees and just stared forward. Memory after memory, all the zoid battled, her mom, dad, Jamie, Brad, Leon and Bit. Leena started crying, how could she forget them? Victoria sighed and opened her eyes as the last memory sailed through Leena's head, the night she had been taken. Bit knelt down and hugged her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She didn't answer  
  
"Leena?" Victoria questioned.  
  
"I'll… be okay"  
  
"Let's go inside," Bit suggested and helped Leena up.  
  
Victoria watches as Bit and Leena walked into together.  
  
"She's no longer yours," Victoria said into the dark…  
  
"She's right you could've been great, THE greatest"  
  
Victoria turned around to face the judges who had assembled behind her.  
  
"I would rather be free"  
  
"We'll send people after her"  
  
"You won't succeed" Victoria said just smiling.  
  
"She's weaker than you, we might win"  
  
"No, this is the beginning of the end for the Assassins"  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"The prophecy foretold of it"  
  
The judges looked shocked.  
  
"Yes, I know"  
  
The main judge shook his head and sighed,  
  
"Time to go"   
  
All of them turned and slowly disappeared one after another into the night.  
  
Victoria watched them all leave. She looked down at the ground and picked something up. She looked in her hand where now a tiny flower lay.  
  
"So innocent, so beautiful, so free"  
  
Victoria smiled and threw it into the wind and watched it sail away. Her last word echoed into the night sky as she turned and walked inside…  
  
"Forevermore…"  
  
Tigerlover: Oh my gosh I bet all of you are saying how could I end it here?  
Tigger: No actually I'm not…  
Tigerlover: I hate you!  
Tigger: Good!  
Tigerlover: ARG! Okay well this IS the last chapter I swear it IS! BUT… if you want a sequel I've got to get reviews so tell your friends…. Later!  
Tiger: Adios  
Sponge: CHOW!  
Tigerlover: I thought he left..  
Tigger: Just let it go… just let it go 


End file.
